Chukkae Yeollie
by sarahurie
Summary: Yeollie's day. You x Yeollie. One shot.


"I have to go back to the dormitory at 4 p.m.," Chanyeol explained.

"It's only 8 a.m., we still have eight hours," you responded.

"Okay, so, where are we going?!" asked Chanyeol as he took your left hand.

"Can we just go to my apartement? You look tired,"

"No, no, I'm okay. If there's any place you want to go, let's go th-,"

"Do you mind if I want to go to my apartement?" you cut Chanyeol words.

"N-no,"

"Well, c'mon,"

Chanyeol practiced a lot after this time, he barely had a time for himself. Since it was Sunday, Chanyeol got a day off. But he had to be at the dormitory at 4 p.m. Last week, Chanyeol did a hibernation because he really was tired, so he couldn't make it to meet you.

xxx

"Jagi, have you had your breakfast?" you asked to Chanyeol who was laying on the couch.

"Not yet. I really wanted to meet you as soon as possible so I just gave my breakfast to Kris gege,"

"Nonsense. Hmm, shouldn't you guys do a diet?" you said as you rolled your eyes.

"Yes, but you know he's an ogre," Chanyeol explained.

"By saying that you mean you're jealous because you're not the tallest one?"

"No, why should I? I'm tall enough,"

"I didn't think you're gonna say that, but it's a relief," you teased.

"You're just jealous you're not as tall as me , right? You're too short," Chanyeol said.

"Shut up, I'm perfect for a girl in my age, you're the one who's like an ogre, Jagi,"

"Hahaha, don't be angry, I was joking. Come here," Chanyeol asked you to sit beside him. He didn't lay on the couch anymore, he just sat on it.

"Okay," you said as you came to him and sat beside him.

Suddenly Chanyeol layed on the couch and used your legs as the pillow. You laughed. You told him that you could give him a pillow if he wanted or even slept on your bed.

"No, yours comfort me more," Chanyeol teased.

You just rolled your eyes. Then you took a look at Chanyeol's face, so angelic.

"I know I have a good-looking face, but can you stop staring at me? I feel nervous," Chanyeol smiled.

You pinched his cheek, then he started to exaggerate the situation by saying 'ouch' like 247832570 times.

"Yeollie," you called his name as you stroked his cheek.

"Yes?"

"I will tell you something, but I will only tell this thing once, so listen carefully," you warned.

"Okay," Chanyeol nodded.

"I always get nervous if you're around me,"

"Really?!"

"Yes," you cleared.

"I thought I was the only one!" Chanyeol said.

"Really?! How come?"

"I won't tell you why," Chanyeol explained.

"Ugh," you rolled your eyes.

"Stop rolling your eyes because it makes me want to kiss your eyes," Chanyeol said.

"Oh, Yeollie, I think you need more sleep, you're getting drunk. I'll just make you a breakfast, let me go," you said as you stood up and went to the kitchen.

"Okay," Chanyeol said.

"How about lay on my bed?" you offered.

"No, it's ok, I'll just lay on the couch,"

"Please?"

"Yes, Jagiya. It's not fair, really, I can't refuse your 'please'," Chanyeol said.

"So cheesy," you shouted from the kitchen with an annoying tone.

Then you felt someone hugged you from the back. Of course it was Chanyeol.

"You're this drunk, Yeollie?" you asked but you kept doing your job; peeling the banana.

"I miss you," Chanyeol whispered.

You turned your body so you could take a look at Chanyeol's eyes and said you missed him too. You kissed his cheek and told him to go to your bed.

"Okay, okay, but give me a kiss,"

"I did," you rolled your eyes.

"You call that a kiss?" Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

"Yes," You shrugged.

"Ugh, poor you. Let me show you how real kiss is,"

Wh-" you couldn't finish your word since Chanyeol kept you shut by his lips.

You were a little bit shocked but then you smiled as you put your arms around his neck and kissed him back. He pulled you closer as he kissed you deeper.

xxx

Chanyeol's in your bedroom at the moment. And you're cooking in the kitchen. You decided to make him a fried egg and banana waffle with one scop of ice cream. You're good at cooking so you're confident with the taste. Chanyeol also always said that the taste drove him crazy. You believed what he said since everyone said so.

After finishing with the waffle and egg, you put them on the table and went to your bedroom to find Chanyeol slept peacefully on your bed. His face was so angelic. You left him enjoy his sleeping then went to the couch in the living room. You layed there –and hope you could sleep since last night you couldn't. You actually could sleep on your bedroom since it's a double bed not the single one, but you're afraid if Chanyeol would get a distraction and got up, so you just decided to sleep here.

xxx

You woke up. You never thought your couch felt this comfortable. Oh, it's not even in the living room. You're in your bedroom, on your bed, the comfortable one.

"Yeollie-ah?" you called out his name because he's not in the bedroom anymore.

"Yes?"

"Where are you?" you asked as you came out from your bedroom.

"I'm here," Chanyeol said.

You could see he was eating his breakfast. He smiled at you and gave you a code to come there.

"In case you're confused why you slept on your bed, I got up and found you sleeping on the couch, so I moved you to the bedroom, then I watched tv until I saw waffle and egg on the table, I warm them, and here I am, eating," Chanyeol explained.

"I see, thank you. Oh, it's 1 p.m. already?"

"Hmm yeah," Chanyeol nodded.

"Oh, sorry," You said nervously.

"It's fine, I bet you couldn't sleep last night because of the tought of meeting me in the morning, right?"

"How do you know?"

"Because I did hehehe," Chanyeol giggled.

"Jagiya," you said as you gave him a back hug.

"What?" Chanyeol asked with suspicious.

"Listen to me, you should eat more in the dormitory,"

"Oh, no wonder my baby called me 'jagiya' and hugged me from the back," Chanyeol smiled.

"Listen to me, Jagi. You look so skinny, please eat more," You put your chin on his shoulder.

"Yes, I will,"

"Promise me,"

"I promise,"

"Don't do diet too hard," You said, still hugging him from the back.

"Yes, so will you give me more food?"

"Of course I will," you said as you tighted your hug to Yeollie for being this cute.

Chanyeol was a mood maker everywhere, he always made everyone laughed, no wonder he's in this derp squad. He always brought happy virus. Sigh, thinking of him made you feel like pinching his cheek. He's so cute, really.

You stopped your thought then walked to the kitchen. You started to cook. This time you cooked so many food that it made Chanyeol feel excited.

"I love you," Chanyeol said as he kissed your cheek.

"Oh, you just only love me because I'm making you so many food?"

"Of course no, I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"You know, I want to say sorry, we can't let everyone know about our relationship. I will be in such a big trouble and with that I won't be able to meet you. SM Ent. will make us break up as they want me to focus on my career instead of dating. But you also know, I will be suffer instead of focus without you," Chanyeol explained.

"It okay, seriously. No need to tell everyone. I don't want your career to be destroyed and stuff. Being with you is the only thing I want,"

"You know, Yixing gege broke up with his girlfriend when he was going to do trainee in SM. His girlfriend didn't want block Yixing's dream by dating her. But Yixing gege still love her after two years. He even made a song titled Tears Airport –such a beautiful song. And broke up with his girlfriend doesn't make him feel that happy or focus, sometimes he just can't stand the pain, and he will just cry secretly," Chanyeol explained, and suddenly looked sad.

You just nodded and hugged him since a hug could tell everything when words didn't feel right to be told. You told him you won't leave him. But you told him that you had to leave him this time since you had to cook. Chanyeol laughed and gave you a peck on your kiss before coming to the living room to watch tv.

xxx

"I love cuddling with you," Chanyeol suddenly said that when you call him over to eat the food.

"And?" you asked awkwardly.

"Let's cuddle,"

"Eat your food first,"

"Okay, I take your words,"

You just wanted to make sure Yeollie ate it all so he wouldn't be this skinny. You sat beside him and looked at how the way he ate the food amazingly. You smiled. He was too amazing.

"Okay, why are you smiling at me like that?"

"I love seeing you eat, you amazingly amazing,"

"I know, and thank you anyway," he continued eating.

xxx

You were cuddling with Chanyeol on the couch with the tv on. You both didn't really care about the tv. The warmth radiation you gave to each other was too shocking to make you care to anything else.

"I wish I could do this everytime," Chanyeol said.

"Same here,"

You put your head on his shoulder and you could see he was smiling.

"You know, you don't always have to meet me when you get days off, you can just stay at the dormitory and sleep there and eat food and eat ice cream,"

"Why? Do you have your another boyfriend to cuddle with?" Chanyeol joked.

You rolled your eyes as you gave him a simple kiss on his cheek.

"Yeollie-ah, I need to go to the restroom," you said.

"Need anyone to come with you?"

You narrowed your eyes and pinched his cheek and told him not to be so naughty. You stood up and walked to the restroom. You could see Chanyeol was at that moment paying attention to the tv, so you took an advantage from this situation to go to the kitchen instead of going to the toilet. You opened the refrigerator and took something from there.

Meanwhile, Chanyeol watch the tv and there was this k-pop news with a reporter in front of SM building. Chanyeol paid attention since it's SM building.

"…_reporting live from SM building. We can see there are so many EXO's fans in front of SM building. They are all bringing 'SAENGIL CHUKKAE CHANYEOL OPPA' banners and birthday gifts for EXO-K Chanyeol. According to some persons, Chanyeol isn't at the SM building now. But the fans are still waiting for him to come. We-_"

Someone turned off the tv. When Chanyeol looked back, it was you bringing a tart with three candles on it. Chanyeol shocked, you could see it, it was so obvious though.

"Saengil chukka hamnida, saengil chukka hamnida, sarang haneun Yollie-ah, saengil chukka hamnida," you sang. You didn't feel that confident since your voice was not that good.

"Yeollie-ah? I think it's the time for you to blow the candles," You woke him up from his thought.

"Oh! Sorry!" Chanyeol said as he blew the candles.

"Saengil chukkae!" you shouted as you put the tart on the table in front of the couch.

"Thank you so much, Jagiya," he said as he hugged you.

"You didn't think I forgot your birthday, right?"

"I did, actually," Chanyeol smiled.

"Does your stomach still have a place for the tart?"

"Of course!"

You gave him a big piece of tart. Then gave yourself a piece of tart too. You both ate with the chattery.

"Umm, there's cream on your face,"

"Really?!" you panicked and started touching your face. So embarrassing.

"It's there," Chanyeol pointed at your face.

It's so embarrassing.

"Let me help you," Chanyeol offered.

Without your confirmation, he came closer to you and touch your lips with his. You shocked. You could feel Chanyeol lick your lips.

"It's not there anymore," Chanyeol said like there's nothing happened.

"What?"

"The cream,"

"Oh!" you nodded awkwardly.

Oh my God, it's not a kiss though, he just helped you to remove the cream. But, what the fuck did he think? He could use his finger though. _He teased me_.

"You teased me, right?" you asked as you narrowed your eyes.

"Yes," Chanyeol smiled.

You rolled your eyes. Then suddenly Chanyeol put so many cream on your lips.

"Wait what are you do-,"

"Guess I need to help you again this time," Chanyeol smirked.

He came closer to you and put his lips on yours. You could feel his smooth lips. And you could feel he started to lick your lips.

"You know it's disgusting," you pushed him.

"Hahahaha, okay, let me finish this one, then I will give you the not disgusting one,"

He started to clean your lips from the cream with his finger. Then he pulled you closer and started to kiss you. You kissed him back. And Chanyeol kissed you deeper. Then the alarm suddenly gave its 'beep beep beep' voice. 3 p.m. and it's time for Chanyeol to go back to the dormitory since it would take him about thirty minutes to reach there.

"Do you mind if I kick your alarm for bothering us?" Chanyeol asked.

"No," you laughed.

He really kicked the alarm and continued to kiss you.

xxx

Chanyeol was in front of SM building now wearing a rabbit hat from his girlfriend –no one knew. He was at the moment with some bodyguards. He could see there are so many fans there shouted his name. Then they started to sing happy birthday to Chanyeol.

"Annyeong! Gomawoyo!" Chanyeol shouted and made the fans screaming.

Chanyeol came to the fans and waved his hands, he received so many gifts from the fans.

"Gomawoyo!" Chanyeol kept saying that word.

"Chanyeol oppa, your rabbit hat is so cute,"

"Hehe thank you!"

"Give me that one, Oppa!" someone shouted, wanting Chanyeol's rabbit hat.

"Mianhaeyo, it's my birthday gift from someone," Chanyeol smiled.

"Oh, so it's like that," The fan who asked for Chanyeol's rabbit hat early nodded his head and smiled.

After giving fanservices, Chanyeol went to the SM building to find his friends sang him 'happy birthday' and then suddenly Sehun put a tart on Chanyeol's face. Chanyeol had no cute face anymore but tart face.

"Maknae, you dared do this to your Hyung?!" Chanyeol shouted and started chasing Sehun to do a revenge.

Then the cream war started with laughter everywhere. Secretly, Yeollie touched something inside his pocket; a letter his girlfriend gave him early. Deep inside his heart, Yeollie wished his girlfriend were here.

xxx

_Dear Yeollie,_

_Golden leaves looked brown to me_

_The world had less color without you_

_Shapes in the sky looked plain to my eyes_

_The world had less color without you_

_I know plenty of people with eyes closed_

_They don't see you like I do_

_Jagi I do_

xxx


End file.
